Maybe
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: Lydia, Beetlejuice, and Prince Vince find themselves in a fight for all of thier lives or unlives lol when a dual between the two lovesick fools find themselves and Lydia inside the world of the wonderful Sandworms! Can B and P.V. work together to save
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Alone 

It had been a long time, and Lydia knew it. Such a long time, that she didn't even know if Beetlejuice would save her. She could hear the person following her, although she didn't know who it was, or what they wanted. All she knew was the gut feeling that something wasn't right.

As she walked, and listened to her stalker, she thought about what she would do once she called Beetlejuice out. She couldn't send him back if he did save her. That would just be wrong. But after how they had left things…it wasn't going to be easy to carry on a conversation with him.

The stalkers steps were speeding up, and Lydia braced herself for an attack. With her heart pumping twice as much blood as it should, and her mind screaming, she closed her eyes and thought of Beetlejuice. She could feel a hand making it's way to her shoulder, and in a fit of panic she screamed out the words…

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

The hand on the back of her shoulder lifted, and a familiar voice whispered, "I thought you'd never call me out, babes."

Lydia turned around, and peered at B and her 'stalker'. She smiled. "I knew," she whispered, "I knew you'd save me."

"Course, babes! But now you owe me…"

Cliffy!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey Everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Sorry about the Cliffy. I know you guys hate cliffy. . . I hate it too. I was just soooo tired. Anyway, to make things short here is Chapter Two!!!!!!

Disclaimer!! I do not own Beetlejuice. If I did… the cartoon would never have ended, and there would be a second movie!

**Chapter Two: Maybe It Would Be Better If. . . **

"…I owe you?" came Lydia's echo.

Beetlejuice peered down at her and nodded.

"…I won't marry you, Beej."

"Who said anything about marrying me, babes? I just said you owe me. I'll think of something later, but first…" Beetlejuice turned to face Lydia's stalker. "You," he growled, "what were you going to do to Lydia?"

The man shook his head and said, "All I wanted was money, dude, I swear! I wasn't going to touch her!"

A low growl escaped Beej, and he whispered the word, "Liar."

Lydia watched Beetlejuice question the man who was now dangling in the air, due to Beej's ghostly powers, she guessed.

Things were going better than Lydia thought. Besides having to make a deal with Beetlejuice, he was going to save her. She couldn't tell if she thought that was a good thing, or a bad thing. But she lost her train of thought as soon as she heard the crunching of bones.

Beetlejuice had thrown the stalker down, and he had hit the earth pretty hard. "I d-d-didn't do nothing man! I wasn't going to touch her."

Beetlejuice laughed. "You weren't going to touch her. You were touching her when I got here. Gods, I swear that if you had…"

"Beej!" came Lydia's mortified shriek, "He's got a knife!"

Her shrieking came a little late. The stalker had gotten up somehow, and was now about to stab Beetlejuice, but he didn't seem to care.

"Lyds, if you don't remember…I'm already dead. This guy can't hurt me."

_Oh yea, I forgot for a second_, Lydia thought, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"Can't blame you for warning me though, babes. Wouldn't want this irresistible body to be harmed," Beetlejuice said, as the man stepped closer.

"What the hell are you?" the man asked, holding out his knife.

"Well…you're about to find out," Beej whispered, and with a glance back at Lydia, Beetle juice decided it was time to finish what had almost finished Lydia. "A life…for an almost life," he whispered, and the stalker fell back to the earth…dead.

Lydia turned away and began to cry. She hadn't realized how scared she had been.

"Lyds, that man can't hurt you anymore. Don't…don't cry, babes," Beetlejuice said, stepping closer to her. He could tell that she had been afraid, and he knew that she probably would never have called him out if she hadn't been. But for now, he had saved her, and so everything would be all right, even if she did send him back.

Lydia turned around and faced him, and a smile crept onto her face. "Thanks, Beej. It's been such a long time," she whispered. "I don't want to send you back…but I really don't want to be…here, you know? Do you think…"

"Anything for you, babes," he said, and then added, "Just say the magic words."

Lydia nodded. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." And like that, they were on their way to the Netherworld.


	3. Something's Different

Yea, I saw how many of you read…but only two of my fans left me reviews. I must thank you, PenArtist10000! And I also must thank you, 1woof1! You two are my new favorite fans. ** Claps for you guys! **Anyway, I have thousands of ideas for this. . . so I'm just going to start right where I left off. And I promise I'll try to not do so many cliffy hangers! I hate them too btw. L.O.L!

Disclaimer – I don't own Beetlejuice. Wish I did, but I don't. Tear

Chapter Three: Something's Different 

"Beej," whispered Lydia, once they had made it to the roadhouse. "Did you know I was in danger?"

Beetlejuice looked toward Lydia, and a sheepish grin played across his face. "Yea babes," he said, in almost a whisper, "I always know what's going on with you."

Lydia didn't know if this should scare her or not. "How do you always know what's going on with me, B?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, "I have my ways. Mirrors for instance make…"

"My Mirror," she said, almost like she already knew that he would say that. "I guess I should have known."

"Yea well…you told me to stay away, made a promise to Juno you wouldn't call me out…I always do what you tell me…well, most of the time anyway, and I wasn't about to make you get into trouble with Juno, but you know…It's well…it gets lonely down here without a friend to do stuff with. I mean, sure I have friends, babe, but it's just not the same with you. Something's different about it," Beej explained, as he sat down in a chair.

"Did you want to save me?" Lydia asked.

_What is up with these questions? Of course I wanted to save you…_ "Yea Lyds, I wanted to save you. I can be a hero too, you know. I don't always have to be the bad guy." He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back, and a faint touch of pink could be seen on her cheeks through her pale makeup. _Why is she blushing?_ He thought to himself. "Hey Lyds," he said, looking out a window at the sky, "It's getting late. You might want to go home."

"Yea," she yawned, "I am pretty tired. I guess I should go back." She stood from the chair she was sitting in and stretched. "Something really is different, isn't it B?" she asked, but Beetlejuice only nodded. Indeed, something really was different…

…And that completes chapter three! Review! I hope you like it. If you don't, I'm sorry. If you have any suggestions and/or ideas, tell me. I'll be glad to consider them! Until Chapter Four! Hearts to all my readers! And also, I'm sorry my chapters are short. On my next FF I'll try my hardest to make long chapters.


	4. Those Three Words

Ok! I have so many hits! This is way too cool! I really didn't know if anyone would like it. I love it! Ha…guess I should…I'm writing it. LOL. Anyway, if I don't update soon, it's because I went and got myself grounded. Here we go…

Disclaimer – I don't own Beetlejuice. I wish I did, because then…well you guys know the rest…

Chapter Three: …Those Three Words 

Everything had started with just three words. Everything had ended with three words, and now…something new was happening, and it left three words in Lydia's mind as she stepped out of the shower, and slipped into her bedclothes. _Is this love_, she thought to herself, _is what I'm feeling…love?_

She didn't know if it was possible. She didn't think it ever could be possible. But Beetlejuice had said himself that something was different. But she didn't love him…did she? That was crazy, unheard of, not rational…was it? She shook her head.

Even if she loved him, or maybe even just liked him (which she couldn't quite figure out how someone would like a beetle eating dead guy…at least in that way) could he love her? "Uhg," she whispered to herself, "what have I gotten myself into?"

"Dunno babes, what have you gotten yourself into?"

The voice started her. She had forgotten that he was there with her. "Um, I don't know. Did I ask that?" she said, her face hot with embracement. She took her comb and started to comb through her black hair.

Beetlejuice watched her. He'd watched her brush her hair thousands of times, but this time, something just seemed more real about it. If he wanted to (which he did) he could reach out and touch her long hair. If he wanted to, he could comb it. He could touch her now, feel her, talk to her, feel the heat coming off of her body. If he wanted to, now he could feel her heart beating in her chest. He could sense that she was alive.

"It's been a while," he whispered to himself, thinking about the old days, back before she had told him to go.

"Yea," Lydia agreed, "It's been really too long." She placed her comb back down on the vanity and yawned. "It's super late now," she stated, "I'm going to go to bed."

Beetlejuice waited for her to send him back. He wouldn't have minded it. If that were what she wanted, he wouldn't complain…not to her. But to his surprise she didn't. She crawled into her bed, and placed the covers over her, closed her eyes, and she was asleep.

Beetlejuice listened to her sleep. Her breath came in soft 'ins' and 'outs'. She turned once and sighed, and a tiny whisper escaped her lips, "Don't leave…"

He was floating beside her, over the bed, almost close enough to touch the sheets, but he stayed floating beside her. He had watched her sleep, knew her sleeping schedule, but it was different actually being beside her like this. _Gods babes, I could never leave you…not again_, he thought, but shook his head. What was he thinking? It could never ever be. He was a ghost, she was alive…so alive. Besides, she had made it so clear before. She wasn't going to marry him.

He looked down at her, and bravely reached out to move a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "You'll never know," he whispered, "You'll never know how scared I was today when I thought you weren't going to call me out. I can't loose you babes, it would kill."

"You're already dead," she whispered, her eyes barely open. A smile crept across her face, and her eyes closed again.

Beetlejuice just watched her for a while. Finally he floated down beside her, when he knew she was asleep. He closed his eyes, and whispered softly to the air. "Is this Love?"

There you go! Chapter Four. O boy… he loves her? Who would have ever guessed…Anyway I'll try to sneak online to get chapter five to you! Till then, Hearts! OO and REVIEW. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!

Yours,

IchigoluvsRukiaforever


	5. You want me to Kiss You!

Ok, here you go, Chapter Five!

Disclaimer – I don't own Beetlejuice. Some wish I did, others wish they did, so it all evens out in the end.

Chapter Five – You want me to Kiss You?! 

"…You stayed," Lydia marveled as she looked down at a sleeping Beetlejuice.

A smile spread across Beetlejuice's face. He obviously wasn't asleep. "Course I stayed, babes. Like I said, I always do as you say…sometimes."

"I…just find it hard to think you didn't want to go…you know, cause trouble," Lydia said. She got up from the bed and walked to her dresser, pulled out one of her black dresses and her leggings. "Um, B, I'm just going to go put these on…I'll be out in a minute," she said, walking into the bathroom. Only a few moments later she came out.

"Hey babes, I was thinking," Beetlejuice started. "I thought of how you're going to owe me. I'll make you a deal."

"…I'm not going to marry you," She whispered.

"I don't want you to marry me, babes," he said. _Gods…why does she keep reminding me? _He smiled up at her from the bed, "I just want you to…kiss me."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "You want me to kiss you?"

Beej nodded. "Just one kiss…then, if you want you can send me back…but if you don't want me to go back…you don't have to send me back…at least, not without you."

She sighed, "I knew this would end with me marrying you."

"I never said anything about you marrying me, Lyds," he said.

Lydia thought about it, and then without thinking said, "Maybe if you'd brush your teeth, you wouldn't have to make deals with me…or save my life even…I'd just…" she stopped herself. What was she saying?

Beetlejuice grinned, but decided to let her keep her pride…for just a little while.

"Fine, B, I'll…I'll kiss you," Lydia whispered.


	6. Could it really be so Bad?

Ok, here is Chapter Six? O boy! I can't believe that I've written so much! My other FF seems to be liked too…goody. SO I don't know if I'm still grounded. She knows I'm online. Hmm…anyway here is what most of your reviews tell me you've been waiting for…

_**Chapter Six: Could It Really Be So Bad?**_

Beetlejuice grinned. He had hoped that she wouldn't turn him down. Course, when he got to thinking about, it would have been perfectly ok…because he would do whatever she wanted him to do…maybe.

A lot of things lately had revolved around the word maybe. Maybe she'll call me out…maybe she'll let me stay…maybe she'll kiss me…maybe she'll…

What was wrong with him? Had he turned soft? The ghost with the most didn't need someone beside him…did he? Maybe…

Lydia spoke, breaking his train of thought. "So, Beej," she said, "I was wondering…could we go back to the road house today…maybe explore the Netherworld some…"

"Anything for you babes," he whispered. "You know what to do."

She nodded, and seemed to be extremely happy. "Though I know I should be wary, still I venture someplace scary, ghostly hauntings I turn loose…Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

With a grin, Beetlejuice snapped his fingers, and they were off…

But when they got to the roadhouse, there was a visitor waiting for them…

Juno stood and glared at Lydia. "Miss Lydia…I need to speak to you," she whispered, and then peered over toward Beetlejuice, "…alone."

With her words, and a snap of her fingers, Beetlejuice was gone. She immediately looked over toward Lydia. "You made a promise, Lydia. You promised to never call him out," Juno said, sitting down in a chair that randomly appeared. Another appeared beside Lydia. "Sit down, Miss Lydia."

Lydia did as she was told. "I know I made a promise but…"

"No buts, Miss Lydia," Juno said.

Lydia looked around, "Um…where exactly did you send Beej?"

"That's not important, Lydia. What is important is that you tell me why you haven't put him back here to stay?" Juno said, brining Lydia back on track.

"I…he's changed, Juno," Lydia said.

"Sure, and I'm the queen of the Netherworld," Juno laughed. "Don't let him fool you, Lydia. He only wants one thing…and that's to be rid of this place and back in the world of the living. He's only using you so that you'll…fall for him. He doesn't love you, Lydia…he doesn't even like you. Beetlejuice isn't capable of loving anyone but himself."

Lydia glared at Juno. "Well…you can believe whatever you like…but I believe that he has changed. And if it'll make you feel better, I'll keep my guard up. Besides, Juno…I'm not going to marry him."

Juno smiled a kind smile before standing up. "Well, I only wished to warn you. I suppose that Beetlejuice may come back now," she said, and with the snap of her fingers, he was back, standing beside Lydia. "I'm leaving. Goodbye Miss Lydia."

Juno was gone, and Beetlejuice wanted to know what the hell she had said about him. Lydia seemed to be acting a little strange. Something had to be wrong.

"Lyds, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down beside where she sat.

"Nothing B," she whispered. "It was nothing."

"This doesn't seem like 'nothing' to me," he commented.

"Why do you want out of here so bad, B?" Lydia suddenly asked. "Why would you want to go back to being alive…when you can do so much…being dead. I don't understand it," she whispered.

"Lyds, to tell you the truth, in the beginning, I only wanted out because I was lonely…but now, I don't really know," he told her. _I want to be alive so that I can be with you._

"Could it really be so bad? To be dead, I mean. Could it really be so bad?" Lydia asked.

"It's hell babes," he told her. "It's hell when there's no one to spend the afterlife with."

She smiled at him then. She stood, and so did he. "It really can't be so bad. I wish I could die…" _so I could be with you, B._

"No…babes…you don't want to die. Not yet," Beetlejuice whispered, his face just inches from hers…his lips hovering over hers… "Babes," he said. "I'm going to kiss you know," he leaned in, his lips so close to touching hers, but then he added, "Don't worry…while I was away…I brushed my teeth."

Lydia rolled her eyes…of course he would brush his teeth. She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly lips were crushing down on hers. She could feel a hand coming up to the back of her head, to hold her where she was, and to her surprise, she was kissing him back.

It seemed like an eternity went by before they stopped so Lydia could catch her breath. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. "Beej," she whispered, "I think I love you."

Whoa! Who would have ever guessed that one? I wonder what Beetlejuice is going to say…even I don't know yet. Hmm…is he capable of loving Lydia? I guess you guys are just going to have to find out. Please review! I love your reviews…they're so great. They help me write. I'm so glad that you like my story. Until Chapter Seven… Bye! Oh…of course, HEARTS!


	7. Alone again, or

Ok, so here's the thing…I have been trying to figure out this chapter all day…and now that I've figured it out…maybe I can get on to my Geometry Homework that I totally ditched just so I could write this down…and I still don't know how this chapter is going to go. Anyway, I think we pretty much remember the last chapter? Hmm…

Disclaimer – I can't believe that I'm still saying this, but I don't own Beetlejuice…

_**Chapter Seven: Alone Again…**_

Beetlejuice didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to react. She was in love with him? But she was the one who said she wouldn't marry him! She told him all the time…and Juno…she had told Lydia that he couldn't love. Why…why would she love him?

Yea, so he was the ghost with the most, but still…was he really even capable of actually loving a breather? He gazed down at her and smiled.

"I thought you said you wouldn't marry me, babes," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Just because I said I love you…doesn't mean I'm going to marry you, Beej," Lydia said, her face red with embracement. She couldn't even believe it herself that she had told him she loved him.

Beetlejuice grinned even wider. "It's still an accomplishment. At least you don't hate me," he said.

"I never hated you, Beej…you're just a little…well, haunting sometimes," she laughed. "Hey, Beetlejuice," she said, "Lets go back."

"Ok, babes, anything for you."

Lydia took one last took around the roadhouse before whispering, "Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" Only when she got back to the living…

Beetlejuice was nowhere in sight. He had stayed behind somehow…but this wasn't right…he should have come back with her. "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!" she yelled his name but nothing happened. Something was wrong…but what?

She called his name three more times, and still he didn't come. Where was he? Had she scared him away? Maybe…

Was she alone again? Maybe…

Beetlejuice was furious, why the hell was he still in the roadhouse? He looked around for Lydia, but she was no longer with him.

"Stop looking around," came Juno's familiar voice. "I sent her home…without you."

Beetlejuice glared at Juno. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Juno laughed, and pulled up a chair. "How does it feel to be loved…but to not love? How does it feel to break her poor heart? Did you ever think about love when you started this whole fiasco?" Juno's harsh questions stung him.

"I don't have to answer to you," he whispered, "I don't have to answer any of your questions."

"Yes you do, Beetlejuice. I have to know…do you love her?"

_What kind of dumb question is that? Of course…_

"Answer me!" Juno ordered.

"You wouldn't understand it, Juno. You wouldn't understand it because you don't understand the ghost with the most." Beetlejuice felt pretty secure with his answer, but Juno was not happy.

"Do you love the girl or not, Beetlejuice?" Juno asked.

"I already told you…"

"Answer the question, Beetlejuice…or never see Lydia Deetz again," Juno said.

"Fine," he whispered, so low that she could barely hear her. "I'll only answer this because I want to see her again…I don't want to be alone anymore," he said.

"Tell me then, Beetlejuice. Is the ghost with the most capable of loving anyone other than himself?"

Beetlejuice squirmed in the chair he had sat down in, and then he looked up into Juno's eyes. "I'll say this once, and then I'm not going to say this again…so you'd better listen."

Juno nodded.

His voice was barely audible, but the sheepish grin on his face said it all for Juno, even if she hadn't have heard Beetlejuice say, "I…am…in…love…with…Lydia Deetz!" She would have known. She sighed and snapped her fingers, sending Beetlejuice back where he longed to be…

There you guys go. So she loves him…he loves her? They're both in love. The End… Just kidding! There has to be some type of dramatic twist, like I don't know, Prince Vince, or Lydia trying to kill herself to be with B…I wonder. Anyway if you want to know, you'd better review me. Hearts to all my readers! 3


	8. The Unexpected

I am so sorry. I just got done with my project so…It's Show Time! Here is chapter 8! Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy!

_**Chapter Eight – The Unexpected **_

Beetlejuice hovered only inches from the bed, gazing down at the sleeping Lydia who lay peacefully beside him. She had been crying…probably due to not knowing what had happened…

He gazed down at her for what seemed an eternity before he slowly sunk down to the bed. Still staring at her he smiled. Juno was wrong…dead wrong. He was very capable of loving someone more than he loved himself. In fact, ever since he had met Lydia, he had loved her.

It was foolish for Juno to think that he wasn't capable of loving Lydia. It was foolish for her to think he couldn't love at all. What was he…a monster? No, he was a poltergeist…the ghost with the most.

Becoming braver by the moment, Beetlejuice gently touched Lydia's face with careful fingers. He didn't want to wake her, but he had to know if she was real…and she was. She was warm, and full of life, and who was he to take that away from her? He gently stroked her cheek and moved a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

She stirred, and Beetlejuice jumped back, hoping that he hadn't awakened her. She tossed and turned and suddenly became still again, and only after Beej had counted to ten did he dare touch her face once more.

With a smile playing across his face, he closed his eyes, to sleep the dreamless sleep of the dead.

The sun was shining through the curtains of the window when Lydia woke up. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them, remembering what had happened last night. But she felt the bed move, and heard a mumbled word, and opened her eyes. Beetlejuice was sleeping soundly just inches away.

She sat up and her face lit up with a smile. "Beej," she whispered joyfully, "You're back!"

Beetlejuice opened his eyes and smiled, "Course I'm back babes, where else would I be?"

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know," she whispered, "I guess you could be on the other side."

Beetlejuice laughed. "Sure, I guess I could be there," he said, and was hovering over the bed again. "So babes, what are we going to do today?"

Lydia pondered for a moment before jumping out of the bed and saying, "I was going to sketch today," she said, but then timidly added, "I want to sketch Prince Vince's Castle."

At the name Prince Vince, Beetlejuice cringed. "Do you really want to go there?" he asked.

"Yes, I want to sketch the castle."

Beetlejuice shrugged off the feeling of disgust and with the most sincere smile he could summon up he said, "Anything for you, babes."

Lydia got dressed and grabbed her sketchbook and pencils. "Though I know I should be wary," she said, "Still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose. Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"

They were back at the roadhouse. And there was no sign of Juno.

"Ok Beej, lets go," Lydia said, pulling him towards the door.

He followed her reluctantly. "Babes I…" he started, but stopped himself. If she wanted to do this, he wouldn't stop her. Besides, Prince Vince would never notice they where there…or…

"Miss Lydia, what a pleasant surprise," came a familiar voice that made Beetlejuice grimace. "It's been quite a long time."

Beetlejuice looked up, and realized that he was staring right into the eyes of Prince Vince.

"Oh, and Beetlejuice too, how…unexpected," Prince Vince chimed.

"Yea," Beetlejuice mumbled under his breath, "How unexpected."

Wha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I am sooooo evil! I wonder what's going to happen. This one's a bit longer than the others. I hope it's not too short. I'm thinking short chapters are good because they make you guys review saying you want more. Which is what I mean to tell you next. Review my faithful readers! Review and you shall receive! I mean, come on, I know you guys want to see what happens between Beej and Vince. O and between Lydia and Vince! Hearts to all of you! Review!


	9. Here Comes the Bride

OK! I am so very sorry that it took so long to come up with this chapter, but here you go!

Chapter Nine: Here Comes the Bride 

Beetlejuice glared down at Lydia, and as soon as Prince Vince had gone back into the castle, he exploded.

"You…you agreed to have dinner with _**him**_? And…I have to come too?"

Lydia looked up at Beetlejuice and smiled, "Yes, it's rude to say no when you've been invited to dinner, Beej, and I guess…at least then I won't have to listen to you growl and grumble and mumble things under your breath when he calls me, 'My sweet, lovely Lydia'."

"No…_**my**_ sweet, lovely Lydia, I won't allow you to go to the dinner alone. I'm going too," Beetlejuice said, and started to stroll back toward the Roadhouse. "There's no telling what a loony like him would do to you, babes. I have to be there to protect you," he added.

"Oh, so now you're playing the good guy again, are you?" Lydia asked, rolling her eyes. "Prince Vince is a very…well he's a gentlemen. I don't think he would do anything, Beej. But I'm glad you're coming," she explained.

"Sure babes, anything for you."

Time flew by fast, and it was time for the two of them to be at Prince Vince's castle for dinner.

They walked through the door and were sent and seated in the dining room. Just when Beetlejuice figured nothing could get worse, Prince Vince walked.

He walked towards Lydia and picked up her hand. "Thank you for coming, sweet Lydia. You'll never know how happy it makes me," he said, and then glanced at Beetlejuice. "O, so you've decided to come? What a pleasant surprise," he said, sitting down.

Soon the food was served, and Lydia stared down at it, wondering if it was edible or not. She took a bite of what appeared to be some kind of meat, and realized it actually tasted good.

"This is delicious, Prince Vince," she exclaimed, "I've never had anything like it!"

He smiled and looked down at Beetlejuice, who had already finished his whole plate. "My, you were hungry weren't you, Beetlejuice?" he asked, trying to come up with some sort of conversation.

"I most certainly was," Beetlejuice said in a fake British accent.

"I'm glad," said the prince, and then turned back toward Lydia, "Would you like some more?"

"No," she said with a yawn, "I'm full, thank you…"

Prince Vince smiled to himself. His plan was working. Beetlejuice had suddenly fallen asleep, and soon Lydia would too. Once they were both asleep he would send Beetlejuice straight to the Sandworms. Exactly where he belonged. And as for Lydia Deetz…she would become his bride.

O NO! WHY DID HE FALL FOR IT? I don't know. But I do know that Beej isn't going to like waking up with the sandworms…or waking up to find that his Lydia is gone! Please review. I know it's short, but I don't have much time today. UGG. O and you guys need to read my other FF. Breather. It's not doing as well as I had hoped… Hearts to all my readers! Until chapter Ten: Killing the Dead.


	10. Killing the Dead

So, you guys all technically asked for more, so I will give you more!

Chapter Ten: Killing the Dead 

Beetlejuice awoke to find that he was being carried away to the unknown by of the castle servants.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily. "I'm not the trash."

"I have had my orders," said the servant, "You are to be fed to the Sandworms."

Beetlejuice struggled to get away, and when he finally did he realized that Lydia wasn't with them. He looked down at the servant, who was now lying on the ground, tied up in the bag he himself had just been in. "You have to the count of three to tell me where the hell Lydia is."

"Who is Lydia?" came the servants reply.

"She's the girl that was with me tonight," Beetlejuice said, "Tell me what that bastard has done to her?"

"The girl is…getting ready for her wedding, sir," the servant said.

Beetlejuice's face burned red with anger, "She's getting ready for what?"

"Her wedding sir, she's to be married to Prince Vince."

"That…that bastard is going to get what's coming to him," mumbled Beetlejuice. "I swear when I find him…" he walked away from the servant, and made his way hastily towards the castle. "Hang on babes," he whispered to the wind, "I'm coming."

Lydia had awoken some time ago, and was now only starting to figure out what was going on. Beetlejuice was gone…and his food had probably had the sleeping powder in it too. There was a light knock on her door.

"Come in," she whispered.

Prince Vince opened the door. "My Lydia, it's good to see that you are awake, I'll send in a maid with your dress," he said, turning to leave.

"What dress?" Lydia asked, her heart racing.

"Why, my love, your wedding dress of course," came the pleased reply.

Lydia stood from the bed and walked over to Prince Vince. "What do you mean…my wedding dress? I'm not getting married," she said to him, and turned to go back to the bed.

Prince Vince caught her wrist with his hand and pulled her back, making her stumble and fall into his arms. "Lydia, dearest, sweetest, Lydia, we are to be married tonight," he whispered, and suddenly, he was leaning down and kissing her.

She tried to fight him off, but it was no use.

"You're giving in, are you? Good, I'm glad you're seeing it my way."

"Beetlejuice will come for me," she whispered, "He always has."

Prince Vince looked down at Lydia and gave her a sympathetic look. "Just forget about him, love. He's Sandworm food. He won't be saving you."

He left the room and called for a maid. In three hours, she would be married, and Beetlejuice would be gone. Things were going exactly as he had planned.

Lydia cried into her pillow. It was over. She didn't want to marry the prince. She didn't want him to kiss her, or even touch her again. She wanted Beetlejuice. Another knock came to her door, and in stepped a maid.

Lydia slipped on the wedding dress in silence, and as the maid led her down the long hallway, she wondered what had happened to Beetlejuice.

They made it to the small chapel where she figured she would be getting married against her will, and stopped. Music started to play and the maid led her to the beginning of the isle.

She tried to wake herself up, because clearly this had to be a dream, but she wasn't waking up. This really was real, and she was going to have to do it…or who knew what would happen.

She said her vows in agony, hoping that something would go terribly wrong and Prince Vince wouldn't be able to say 'I do', but he did.

"You may now kiss the bride," came the booming voice of the dead preacher.

Prince Vince leaned down again, and this time he placed his hand on the back of her head, "Don't worry, Lydia, you've made the right choice."

She didn't say anything, she didn't try to push him away, because she knew she couldn't, and suddenly she felt his cold dead lips touch hers.

"**Let her go now,**" it was Beetlejuice's voice! But he was…worm food.

"Aw, so you got away from my servant, eh? I suppose that it is good that you come, now if you excuse me…" Prince Vince leaned toward her again.

"If you even _**dare**_ touch her, Prince Vince, I'll kill you," Beetlejuice growled.

"Aw, but it seems you forgot…I'm already dead," Prince Vince said.

"I don't care if you're dead or not…I'll find a way to make sure you never touch _**MY**_ Lydia ever again. You should have seen what I did to the man who touched Lydia four days ago," Beetlejuice said, and took a step toward Lydia.

She had somehow gotten free and finally she got her legs to move, and she ran into his arms. "Beej," she cried into his chest, "Gods, I'm so happy you're not gone!"

Beetlejuice held her close, stroking her hair, and wondered how he would ever be able to let her go.

There you guys have it. I think I'm almost done. Sad, yes, but don't worry there are a few more chapters. I hope you guys liked chapter ten. And I'm sorry for all the Prince Vince fans out there. He had to be like this. It's sort of OOC but who cares! We all pictured this happening I'm sure. Anyway Hearts to you all! Review! Until Chapter Eleven, goodbye!


	11. The After After Life or!

O man! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well ((Ducks out of the way of all your wonderful rotten vegetables)) please don't be mad! Get glad, b/c I'm back! And I have a whole other chapter! 

_**Chapter Eleven: The After After Life**_

Beetlejuice glared at Prince Vince, his arms still protectively around Lydia. "I don't care if you're already dead," he said again, "I'll make sure you pay for even thinking about marrying her."

"Oh, is that right? Well then, I guess we have no choice but to…dual," he laughed. He reached to his side and pulled out his ghostly sword. "I suppose you need something to fight me with?" he asked, and then snapped his fingers and a servant came and handed him another sword. "Here," He said, handing the sword to Beetlejuice, "You may use this one." 

Beetlejuice took the sword and laughed, "How can you be so…sure of yourself, Princie?" He let go of Lydia and stepped forward. "When you die…or whatever it is we do after this…send me a post card from wherever it is they send you."

Suddenly to small room was filled with the clanking sound of swords clashing against each other. It went on forever, and finally the room became silent. Lydia, whose eyes had been closed the whole time, opened her eyes and looked toward where the two had been. 

They were nowhere to be found. "Oh no," she mumbled, "Where are they?" 

…she knew the answer before she even had to look at the ground. They had entered the Sandworms domain. "Great," she murmured, "We're in for it now." 

She hopped down into the hole and landed in the warm sand. Once she found footprints she followed, hoping to find the two idiots. "Beetlejuice!" she called, "Prince Vince!" But it wasn't their voices which reached her ears. Instead it was the loud cry of a hungry sandworm. She screamed, and feeling faint turned to run, but tripped in the sand. She heard her scream echoing, and her eyes closed, and everything faded into black. 

(Please Review. They are really appreciated!)


End file.
